The Great Duelist, Joey Wheeler's Show
by Seraphic-Demon-Mikomi
Summary: A talk show hosted by Joey and Kaiba does something unbelievable. I have a stupid sense of humor, enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters, a certain dance  
or a certain music group.  
Joey: Hello everybody, welcome to another episode of---  
Audience in a monotone voice: The Great Duelist, Joey Wheeler's Show.  
Joey: Today we will be talking to the cast of Yu-gi-oh! Everybody give them  
a warm welcome! *audience claps as the cast enters the stage*  
Joey: So, Pegasus... what's with all the 'Yugi-boy' and 'Kaiba-boy'  
nicknames?  
Pegasus: I think they're cute... but if you don't like them I could always  
call you guys Yugi-girl and Kaiba-lady.  
Kaiba and Yugi: NO!  
Joey: Moving on... so Tea, what's with your name? It's like green tea or  
something. Why didn't your parents name you milkshake instead? *drools*  
Tea: Grr... it's pronounced tay-ah! It's French! And--  
Joey: Ok, next! Duke, what's with the eye-liner? You look like that dude  
from Good Charlotte! And the earrings!  
Duke: It's style, but what would you know about that?  
Joey: Why you... you're lucky we're on T.V. or you'd be in a dumpster by now.  
So Kaiba...  
Kaiba: That's it, I'm out of here, let's go, Mokuba. *Kaiba and Mokuba go  
to exit at backstage, Kaiba opens the door the door to see dozens of  
screaming fan girls and he slams the door*  
Mokuba: There's no way we can get out. *Kaiba and Mokuba return*  
Joey: Nice to see you back so soon. Now, it says here you ate 50 DONUTS IN  
2 MINUTES!  
Bakura: That was you, Joey.  
Joey: Heheheh, my bad. Kaiba, why do you keep throwing your Blue Eyes at  
people?  
Kaiba: What are you talking about, Wheeler?  
Joey: Oh y'know like the time that rare hunter was about to crush Tea with  
the giant crate you chucked the Blue Eyes at him? Or the time Tristan was  
about to attack with the wooden sword, you threw a Blue Eyes at his sword.  
Kaiba: They're weapons.  
Joey: But couldn't you have used a common card instead?  
Kaiba: The Blue Eyes is a powerful card it can—  
Joey: Blah, blah, blah! Tristan, buddy, how come you're so obsessed with  
your facial hair, huh?  
Tristan: It compliments my manly physique.  
Joey: What manly physique?  
Tristan: Shut up or I'll tell everybody on T.V. the dream you had about the  
monkey and-  
Joey: Ok, ok... sorry! Uh-huh whatever. This sucks I don't want to ask  
anymore questions.  
Mokuba: But, you didn't get to me yet!  
Bakura: Or me!  
*continues for 45 minutes with everybody including Serenity's eye surgeon  
going "Or me!"*  
Joey: Alright, one more for the fan girls. Bakura, how come you have white  
hair? You're just a teen. *everybody gets angry because they didn't get  
chosen*  
Bakura: Fan girls love it. What's wrong with that?  
Joey: I see.  
Mokuba: Ask me! Ask me!  
Joey: Sorry twerp, I said last one.  
Kaiba: How dare you talk to my brother like that!  
Joey: Kaiba, I told the runt it was the last one.  
Kaiba: It isn't fair!  
Joey: But Kaiba, I thought you said this was stupid. *Kaiba grabs Joey by  
the collar*  
Kaiba: You better ask him a question, Wheeler.  
Joey: And what if I don't?  
Kaiba: Then.... *Kaiba smiles* I'll dance! *Kaiba starts dancing the Macarena  
and music comes out of nowhere*  
Joey: Oh man... *everybody stares with a blank look*  
Kaiba: ~Give your body pleasure, Macarena.~ *Mokuba joins him*  
Mokuba: ~Because your body is for giving it pleasure and good things.~  
*Pegasus starts dancing*  
Pegasus: ~Give your body pleasure, Macarena.~ *the whole cast starts  
joining them except for Joey, even Marik is dancing* (A/N Scary... can you  
imagine Marik doing the Macarena?)  
Everybody: HEY MACARENA! *Joey's eye twitches*  
Joey: NOOO!!! *Joey's arm slowly stretches outward*  
Kaiba: That's it Joey... give in!  
Joey: Must not... *Joey continues to dance but very slowly and he's  
trembling*  
Kaiba: Muwhahahaha! ~Macarena has a boyfriend whose name is...~  
Serenity: ~Whose last name is Vitorino!~  
Joey: Sis... no!  
Kaiba: I turned your sister against you! ~And during his military swearing  
in~  
Serenity: It's not that bad Joey. ~She got together with two of his  
friends~  
Joey: ~ Macarena, Macarena, Macarena!~ NO!!! I'm singing too!  
Kaiba: Are you going to ask Mokuba a question now? ~ Who likes the summers  
of Marbella~  
Joey: You jerk... NO I WON'T! ~Macarena, Macarena, Macarena!~  
Kaiba: You leave me with no choice. *music stops*  
Mai: I am free from the curse!  
Pegasus: I kind of liked it.  
Kaiba: You will feel my wrath! *music starts again* ~You put your left foot  
in, you put your left foot out. You put your left foot in and you shake it  
all about, you do the hokie-pokie and turn yourself around, that's what  
it's all about!~  
Joey: NO!!! *his body starts trembling again*  
Kaiba: Yes! Now ask my brother a question.  
Marik: Wheeler! Ask his brother a question! ~You put your right foot in~  
Yugi's grandfather: Please Joey, I'm too old to be dancing like this! ~You  
put your right foot out~  
Joey: No! I can't let him win!  
Kaiba: So you're still stubborn? *music stops*  
Shadi: We are free once again.  
Ishizu: I wouldn't get your hopes up.  
Kaiba: She's right you know. *music starts again* ~Ring around the rosie~  
*everybody holds hands and they move around in a circle*  
Odion: AHH!! Mr. Wheeler, ask his brother a question! ~Pocket full of  
posies~  
Joey: Alright! I give! I give!  
Kaiba: Wise choice. *music stops*  
Joey: Mokuba, is your brother a snobby, rude, selfish, low-life creep?  
Mokuba: He is not!  
Kaiba: Wheeler!  
Joey: What? You told me to ask him a question.  
Kaiba: You know what I mean!  
Joey: Are you saying that wasn't a question? Of all people, Kaiba, I  
thought you were supposed to be a super-genius.  
Kaiba: Wheeler, you *beeping* moron!  
Joey: I know you are, but what am I?  
Kaiba: Grr... an idiotic *beep*!  
Joey: Takes one to know one!  
Kaiba: That doesn't make any sense!  
Joey: What goes around comes around!  
Kaiba: What?!  
Joey: Sticks and stones—  
Kaiba: SHUT UP!  
Joey: Curiosity killed the cat.  
Kaiba: I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up!  
Joey: Patience is a virtue.  
Kaiba: You *beeping* *beep*! *beep, beep, beep*  
Due to technical difficulties, The Great Duelist, Joey Wheeler's Show, it  
will be replaced with some sort of other show.  
Yes, yes, I know it is very stupid but please, review! 


End file.
